


Apologize

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Lizzy as Anie, Lizzy como Anie, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smooth Criminal, apologize, asesinato, ciel - Freeform, criminal suave, disculpas, muerder
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Sebastian suele pensar muchas cosas que a veces no puede mencionar, como cuan desconsiderado es su amo.





	Apologize

No lo piensa hasta que un pequeño sopló mueve uno de sus perfectamente peinados mechones. Su pequeño amo de nuevo no ha cerrado la ventana.... ¡Y con lo pesada qué es! ¡Qué desconsiderado!

Las limpiezas nocturnas de la mansión han sido establecidas desde el inicio de los tiempos, Sebastian dice que la luna muestra mejor las manchas en las alfombras; Ciel –su amo– ríe.

El mayordomo piensa que su amo está totalmente convencido de que su morada, es, de hecho, un violín. Con lo mal que la trata, no es de esperarse.

A veces, encuentra habitaciones cubiertas de polvo, como si le hubieran echado resina para protagonizar una orquesta. Otras ocasiones, encuentra muebles fuera de lugar, como el día en que el sillón de confianza de su amo apareció tendido en mitad de las gradas a su habitación, fue toda una molestia.

Es por eso que ahora, escucha como las escaleras protagonizan un crescendo, y luego se le unen algunos golpes de cerámica y porcelana abrazando el suelo, asume que son los jarrones que Sebastian mismo ha puesto en los largos salones.

Asoma su cabeza fuera de la habitación, y nada pasa.

Camina con molestia, ni siquiera ha podido terminar de asear todo un cuarto, y su amo ya está jugando a ensuciar la mansión de nuevo.

Llega a la punta de la alfombra apenas comprada hace una semana, y localiza una mancha. Parece que no se ha equivocado en su deducción.

Se arrodilla para tener más alcance de la mancha, y con un pañuelo proveniente de su pecho, la examina.

Sangre.

Terminó de limpiar la mancha, sus ojos inexpresivos aun para cuando un grito desgarrador hace eco en todo el pasillo, no era de su amo, su mano estaba intacta.

Molesto, fue en busca de quien ha roto la tranquilidad del hogar de su amo.

De repente, otro grito en el comedor, acompañado de varios golpes en la mesa... ¡Pero si la acaba de limpiar!

Guía su camino hacia otra dirección, en busca del comedor.

Una figura desvalida corre entre la pureza de las escaleras, manchando cada parte con más sangre, bufa... Con lo bien que había pulido ese salón.

Sigue su camino, con tranquilidad, en busca de su asechora, reconoce.

"¿Está bien?" alcanza de gritar antes de ver a la figura correr de nuevo.

Tuerce sus ojos, y camina con suma paciencia hacía ello... ¡Y que pasada! Las pisadas de la persona desconocida parecían querer llegar a la habitación de su amo.

Aceleró un poco sus pasos pero volvió a perderla. Tan desamparada aquella, que fue atrapada en su muerte en la propia mansión de amo.

"¿Está bien?" vuelve a preguntar el mayordomo tocando sutilmente la puerta atascada que lo impedía ir a ella.

El reloj principal, marcó las doce, señalando así un domingo negro, obscuro como la noche y haciendo que la puerta se abriera para dar paso a una figura conocida.

No era más que su amo con la luz de una vela en su mano izquierda y su mirada totalmente reprobatoria.

Le tiró entonces sin palabra alguna, un pañuelo inundado de sangre lo más cerca posible para que Sebastian lo tomase dejando un "limpia el desastre" detrás de sus firmes pasos a su habitación no muy lejos de allí.

Definitivamente tenía un muy desconsiderado amo.

Entra despacio y contempla tan escandaloso escenario.

Varios cortes en su pecho, en sus brazos, en su cara, y en su vientre, algunos rastros de sangre repartidos por la pared y casi toda la alfombra había pasado de un blanco porcelana a un rojo carmín.

Costó bajar en busca de un buen filo metálico para desmembrar el cuerpo de la mujer, y luego conseguir grandes cantidades de ácido. Ni siquiera su padre sabría que le haría Ciel a Sebastian si dejaba rastros del cuerpo.

En medio de su proceso, claramente se dio cuenta de la persona a quien él estaba pagando su moneda a la muerte.

 

* * *

 

 

Así que con él olor insoportable –incluso para Sebastian– de cloro y algunas sustancias, dejó la habitación con seguro, por si algún criminal sutil quería volver a cometer dentro.

La mañana había tocado a su puerta demasiado pronto para el apurado mayordomo, tener que deshacer un cuerpo no es nada fácil, y aún peor, reconociendo en mitad de su proceso a la identidad de la fallecida.

Apenas terminando de limpiar sus manos, corrió a hervir el té y ya estaba impecable deseando los mejores soles a su amo en su habitación.

Lo mira de reojo.

"¿Sabe que se darán cuenta muy rápido?" dice Sebastian vertiendo más té en la taza "Incluso Scotland Yard podría hacerlo en alguna semanas"

Ciel deja su té en la mesilla, y retira las sábanas para que sus pies tengan alcance a la suave alfombra de su habitación.

"Nadie sabía que Lizzy vino aquí" demandó Ciel "Además, eso fue una disculpa"

Sebastian frunció su ceño mientras iba en busca de la ropa de su amo.

"¿Ah? ¿Si?" sonrió "¿A quién?"

Ciel caminó descalzo antes de que Sebastian volviera y apoyándose en su cama, trató de ponerse a la altura de su mayordomo.

"A ti"

"Suena inapropiado para una influencia de la reina"

Ciel sonríe ampliamente y besa al hombre en frente suyo, como lo ha hecho por años y lo seguirá haciendo hasta el resto de sus días.

"Fue una disculpa por haberme acostado con ella antes que contigo"

Terminó Ciel caminando elegante de vuelta a su lugar.

Sí, definitivamente, su amo es un completo desconsiderado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que tal? :D


End file.
